


How I Met My Daddy

by Plas95



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Famous Louis, Female Harry, Interview, Short Story, dd/lg, not edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: "You're gonna leave," I finally managed to whisper as Lou looked into my eyes.His eyes were so gorgeous. They reminded me of the sea. So blue. So pretty.My staring at his eyes nearly caused me to forget to listen to what he was saying, but I heard the always broken promise: "I won't leave you."<~^~>This was going to be a one shot but I decided to make it into a short story because I really owe you guys something and I'm too tired to finish this all tonight.This is going to be DD/LG with some inaccuracies and some things that I have experienced.Female!Harry





	1. Chapter 1

_**Word count: 2029** _   
_**May 13, 2017** _   
_**Not edited** _

 

After I checked into my hotel and placed my bags in my room, I went straight to the lobby and waited. He was going to be here soon. His plane was supposed to have landed when I arrived to this lovely hotel, some fancy hotel with a name that I can't pronounce, and he was going to meet me here within thirty minutes of his plane landing since the airport wasn't very far from the hotel.

So I waited. And waited. And waited. With each passing minute, I began to worry. And as I worried, I began to slip more and more into an extremely little state.

I went from the twenty four year old teacher that I am to the twenty two newbie teacher to the sixteen year old with her first heart break, all within four hours.

Four hours without a single message from him. Four hours of worrying. Four hours of sitting in the hotel lobby, looking at the door excitedly whenever it would open, all to be let down when it wasn't him walking through that door.

The moment that I did receive a text message from him I went straight from the sixteen year old with her first heart break to the five year old who had lost her parents in the store.

_**Daddy <3 :***_

_I don't think this will work out._

Those few little words, all seven of them, broke me down. Seven little words nearly killed me. My heart broke as tears filled my eyes.

I could feel myself slipping, and slipping fast. I knew that I needed to get to my room before something happened and I just so happened to cause a scene.

Wiping my tears, I stood up off of the sofa, that I was so comfortably sitting on, and made my way to the elevator. I pressed the button with the arrow pointing upwards a few times. Maybe the elevator would get to me sooner if I pressed it more than once? I really didn't need to stay down in the lobby. Or around people who would think that I was crazy.

When I got into the elevator, I let the tears just fall as freely as they pleased as I pressed the number that looked close enough to the floor where my room was. My eyes were a bit too filled with blurry tears for me to see anything properly.

I wiped my cheeks several times as I leaned against the wall of the elevator and thought. And cried.

He didn't think things would work out? Why? He meant so much to me. And I thought that I meant the world to him as well.

I should have known that this was going to happen. It always happens with me.

I fall hard, harder and harder each time, and they leave.

Some leave sooner than others but they all leave.

This was the longest I have ever been with someone, nearly nine months. And we were finally going to meet. We have been telling each how we felt about the other for over a month now and we were finally going to meet.

I thought that I was going to spend my life with him, that he and I were going to spend forever together. But boy was I wrong.

I should have known better.

The elevator doors opened and I slowly walked out. I didn't even make it to my door before my sobs got the best of me. I slid down the wall beside the elevator doors and brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs as I pressed my face into my legs.

Crying.

Sobbing.

Hurting.

He didn't want me.

He promised that he would love me.

He promised that he would always be there for me.

He promised that he would marry me one day.

He promised me that my flaws were okay, that he loved my flaws.

But he lied.

There was obviously something wrong with me. I won't be like some people and blame my horrible luck with love on others. I knew that there was something wrong with me.

Maybe I was too little at times? Or maybe my mood swings and depression got to be to where he didn't like them? But I wasn't even having that many huge spells of depression since he told me that he loved me.

Maybe this was all a game to him? He knew that I have been hurt before. I've told him that I have. And he promised me that he would never hurt me.

He lied.

And something is wrong with me.

I sobbed.

Why can't I just be normal? Why can't I be like other people?

Why can't I be outgoing? And pretty? And skinny?

Why am I so different?

Why can't I be loved?

No one answered my silent questions. No one bothered to come out of their rooms. No one seemed bothered about the sounds of my sobs.

I know that I wasn't being quiet. I have never been quiet when it came to crying. I was a loud, ugly crier.

He had seen me cry so many times.

He had made things so much better over Skype and Snapchat and Twitter.

But he was just like all of those other Twitter Doms.

Here is a helpful hint for anyone and everyone.

Don't trust Twitter Doms. They are all fake. And they all will hurt you.

I have talked to more than enough to know that that is true.

They will be either a sweet talker or a complete douche. They will either talk to you days and days before not talking to you ever again or they will basically demand pictures and then get mad if you don't send them.

Wait. That sounds like people I know in real life.

Let me edit my helpful hint.

Don't trust any guy. They are all the same, from what I have experienced.

So don't trust them, unless you enjoy being hurt and broken and in pain all the time.

"Excuse me, miss?"

My head shot up, my eyes were red and swollen from crying. Tears stained my cheeks as more and more fell.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't really see who was speaking to me. My eyes were still blurry from all of my crying.

"Why are you crying?"

It was a man who spoke so gently to me as he rubbed my arm.

"My daddy doesn't want me," I managed to say as I wiped my eyes so I could see who I was speaking to. "Daddy doesn't love me."

The man looked confused, and slightly scared, for a minute before he looked over behind him.

"I'm sure he does love you and want you," he whispered. "How could your daddy not love you? Or want you?" the man asked.

I shrugged and wiped at my eyes again. "He doesn't want me. Said so himself," I whispered as I slowly held up my cellphone.

The man took my phone away from me and slowly began to read the message. He looked even more confused as he scrolled to read more messages from before. I really didn't care that he did that. I just wiped my eyes and played with some fuzz that was on my leggings, picking it off just to drop it back on my leg.

"Oh," the man said as he handed my phone back. "How old are you? Mentally? Now?"

I held up five fingers with one hand, the hand that was previously holding some fuzz, and used the other hand to wipe my eyes again.

"You poor thing," the man whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, gently pulling me in for a hug.

"Lou, " a voice came from behind the man I was currently hugging. "You really should just... Leave her alone and go to bed."

The man, Lou, didn't even let go of me as he held me tightly and let me cry in his arms, into his shoulder and neck.

"Not going anywhere, Steve."

I held onto 'Lou' even tighter at the thought of him leaving me. I needed comfort so badly right now. I knew that I couldn't shake this on my own. I was far too deep in my own little space to be able to get out safely any time soon.

So the man just held me. He held me on the floor, pulling me onto his lap, and spoke sweetly to me while rubbing my back until I finally stopped crying and fell asleep.

This man was nice. Lou was nice. But I knew that he wouldn't stay. I knew that when I woke up, he wouldn't have me in his arms. He wouldn't be comforting me. I might not even be okay when I woke up.

But I knew that I was okay for now. And that was what I needed.

I needed comfort and love, even if it was from a strange man in front of the shiny elevators.

<~^~>

When I woke up, I was very warm. I didn't move much, just cuddled into the pillow and covers more.

"She's so little."

Lou. That was Lou. I knew it.

I smiled into the pillow.

"She is short."

That was the other man.

"Steve," I heard a sigh from Lou. "Not that kind of little. I mean. Little little. Like a little."

The other man, Steve, just hummed.

"She didn't even know who I am, Steve. She isn't playing me. She was so heart broken last night. It broke my heart to see her cry and read what he sent her."

Why would I know who that man is? I don't recall knowing anyone by the name of Lou. Or Steve.

"I know that she is the first little you have met in a while, Louis, but you don't know who she is or who that other man is. You don't know his name or her name. Or how old she really is! Just that she was five last night!" Steve said.

"You don't know how much that broke my heart though," Louis whispered. "Seeing her cry like that. Seeing those tears. It nearly killed me. She needed comfort. She still does. And dammit, Steve, I am not going to let her suffer."

Lou was so sweet! The way he was speaking about me made me smile.

But a frown quickly replaced my smile.

Louis would leave soon. I knew it. Everyone left. No one stayed. I have heard many different men tell me that they would stay and that they really did want me. But how many stayed? None. Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Not a single soul stayed.

Hell, my own family didn't want to stay around me often.

I would eventually become a bother to Lou and he wouldn't want me around anymore.

"Hey, hey," I felt someone wipe my tears away. "There is no need to cry. I'm here. I've got you."

It was Lou.

Lou picked me up and pulled me up to his chest.

"Want to tell me what is wrong? Why is a beautiful girl like you crying?" he asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and looked away from him, but he gently placed his pointer finger under my chin and brought my face to his. Lou had beautiful eyes. Lou looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Who he was was at the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't figure out who he was.

Has that ever happened to anyone other than me? You know something or someone but you can't put a name to them? I can't be the only one. It is so annoying to know something but not know it.

"You're gonna leave," I finally managed to whisper as Lou looked into my eyes.

His eyes were so gorgeous. They reminded me of the sea. So blue. So pretty.

My staring at his eyes nearly caused me to forget to listen to what he was saying, but I heard the always broken promise: "I won't leave you."

 

_**How did you like it? I know I have several other stories going but you guys deserve something and this is something that I think I will be able to write easier than anything else. Let's hope it is a success.** _

_**Please, let me know of any misspellings, grammar mistakes, or extreme inaccuracies with anything.** _

_**And let me know how you feel about it?** _

_**I am so sorry for not updating anything for so long. Please forgive me? Love you all.**  _

 


	2. 2

_**Word count: 2046** _   
_**Not edited** _   
_**May 14, 2017** _

 

Lou didn't leave me. Not that morning, anyways.

"Here you go, love," Lou said as he placed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, cut in triangles with the crust cut off and placed to the side, in front of me. "Lunch is served."

I gently pushed my crayons and coloring book, that was given to me after I finished my little pancakes and strawberries for breakfast, away so I wouldn't get my picture dirty. I was coloring a picture for Lou.

"Thank you, Lou." I thanked the man as I looked up at him. Lou was smiling. He smiled a lot.

"So, Harry," Lou said. "I have something to do this afternoon and tonight."

My smile dropped. Lou was leaving me? I could feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Love, baby girl," Lou whispered. Those names made my heart skip happily. "Don't cry. Don't cry," Lou placed his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. "I would like for you to come with me."

Oh.

Lou wanted me to go with him?

"Where will we go?" I asked as I looked into the man's eyes. Lou had such beautiful eyes.

"Well," Lou began, "I have a concert tonight. Steve and I are performing."

I looked at Lou, confused for a second before it finally dawned on me.

"Oh!" I said.

Lou. Louis.

This was Louis Tomlinson. I couldn't believe that it took me so long to figure out who this was. Me, still being in a little state, was having a bit of a hard time remembering who he was.

I was supposed to go see Louis' show tonight. He had bought tickets for us to go to the show, but he had the tickets with him. He said that he would give them to me when he saw me the previous night. But he never showed. Because he didn't want me.

Because he lied.

I bet he never had those tickets in the first place.

"Love?" Lou's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Nodding, I gently reached up for the hand that was still on my cheek.

"I was supposed to go to your show tonight," I whispered.

Lou nodded his head slowly as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb.

"But he was supposed to give me my ticket..." I slowly told the man as I let my gaze fall to the table.

"Its okay," Lou told me. "I'll make sure that you have the best seat in the house," he promised.

I really hoped that Lou didn't break this promise. I really enjoyed spending time with him.

"Thank you, Lou. May I eat now please?" I asked.

Lou chuckled and nodded. "Of course," he said. "Enjoy."

I smiled at the man as he pulled back, placing his arm around the back of the chair as I picked up some of the cut off crust and took a bite of it. Lou just watched me as I ate my food. He wasn't concerned at all about my eating habits. He didn't seem to care that I ate my cut off crust before anything else. My brother had told me, several times, that it was weird that I did that and that normal people didn't do that. Lou just smiled as I ate. I smiled back at him, not caring about the bits of food stuck on my teeth or the peanut butter and jelly on the sides of my mouth.

When I finished my sandwich and glass of milk, Lou gently wiped off the sides of my mouth and my upper lip before he gently pulled me up.

"We've got to get you bathed, baby girl," the man said, "and changed before we leave. Do you remember which room is yours?"

I nodded. "352."

Lou looked at me a bit funny like for a second. "Why are you on the ninth floor?" he asked.

I shrugged as I looked down. "I couldn't really see what button I pushed last night," my voice was so quiet as I spoke.

Lou just pulled me in for a hug, placing one of his hands on the middle of my back and his chin on the top of my head.

"Its okay, babe."

<~^~>

"Do you need help with your bath?" Lou asked as I walked into the bathroom in my hotel room. My room was so much smaller than Lou's. He had a suite while mine was just a regular sized room with a queen sized bed in the middle of it.

"No thank you," I said. "But thank you for asking. I'll leave the door cracked if I need you," I promised.

"Gotcha, baby doll."

Lou sat on the bed as I cracked the bathroom door. I didn't know if he could see me or not, but I really didn't care. I knew that I wasn't worried about what he could do or see. I really didn't care if anyone saw me. But I hoped that Lou wasn't disgusted with how I looked naked or something. I knew that I wasn't the prettiest or the skinniest girl in the world.

I let the bath water run as I stripped down, wiped my face with rubbing alcohol on a cotton circle thing, and brushed my hair before I slowly sank into the warm, bubbly water. I washed myself up as I sang at some Disney songs that I loved before I turned the water back on and pulled the drain. I wet my hair before washing and conditioning it and rinsing it all out.

I smelled good. The bubble bath was scented milk and honey, which made my skin super soft, and the body wash was scented Pearberry. The two seem as if they would smell bad once mixed together but I smelt and felt great. Even my hair smelled good and I just used some regular TRESemmé for dryness.

But I felt great. There was even a smile on my face as I dried my body off.

"Well don't you look beautiful."

I smiled at Lou's words. His phone was beside him and still lit up, so it made me believe that he was just on it.

"Thank you." I was just in a simple shirt and some leggings with my freshly washed hair laying flat on my back and shoulders.

"Let's go blow dry your hair so you don't get sick, yeah?" Lou suggested. I couldn't help but blush as I nodded.

I grabbed my blow dryer out of one of my bags before going to the sink to plug it up. Before I could even reach for my hairbrush, Lou had it in his hands and was brushing my wet hair into separate little parts.

"This is how my sisters blow dry their hair." Lou explained. "The hair being separated helps it dry faster. And you have a lot of hair and we don't have a whole lot of time."

I blushed. My bath did take a bit.

"Sorry." I whispered, looking down shyly.

I felt a kiss being pressed to the back of my head. "No need to apologize. I'm the star of the show. I can be a bit late to sound check if I want. Besides, you are more important to me than my sound check."

I blushed so hard that I was sure that my neck was red and Lou could see it between the bits of hair that was sectioned off.

Lou said nothing else as he blow dried my hair. He did, however, sing a song of his while he brushed and dried my hair.

My hair was up in a high pony tail when Lou was finished, and my hair still reached past the middle of my shoulders.

"You have some very pretty hair." Lou complemented me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "I'm thinking of cutting it to my shoulders though. Just for something different."

Lou hummed as he gently twirled my hair in his hands. "It'll look beautiful." he promised.

There was a knock on my hotel room door and Lou went to answer it. It was Steve.

"Bro, we've got to go."

Lou looked back at me. "You ready?" he asked, holding his hand out for me.

I grabbed my phone and my purse, which already had my charger, body spray, my room key, some snacks, and my ear buds in it, off of the bed and grabbed Lou's hand. "Ready." I said, nodding my head once.

That caused Lou to chuckle.

He had a nice chuckle.

"I haven't really told my security team that you were coming with." Lou told me. That made me a bit nervous because what if I get in trouble? Or Louis gets in trouble? "But it'll be okay." Lou assured me.

I let out a breath that I didn't even really know that I was holding.

"How are you feeling?" Lou asked. I knew what he was meaning. How old was I at the moment.

"Like a big girl." I honestly told him. I was feeling better than the night before, but not exactly as I really am.

Lou smiled and nodded as he placed a hand on my lower back and led me into the elevator.

"Okay. Just to let you know, there will be screaming fans when we get to the arena. No one knows that I am in this hotel, well I don't think so anyways, so there shouldn't be any fans or paps outside the hotel. But they will be at the arena. So please, don't get scared. I'll be right beside you."

I nodded my head twice as he spoke.

"Just keep your head down and your sunglasses on, okay? I put them in your bag."

I nodded again and smiled up at Louis. He was so gorgeous. How could someone look so gorgeous while wearing a graphic tee, black sweatpants, socks, and slip on shoes? I don't know, but Louis did.

The elevator door opened and Louis led me out, Steve following as he talked on his phone. It sounded like it was a very private conversation so I didn't listen in too much. I did hear the words "I love you" a time or two while in the elevator.

I slipped my sunglasses on as we made our way out of the hotel and to Louis' car. Gosh this car was nice on the inside. The seats were leather, there was a tv in the back seats where Lou and I sat, and the seats were heated! If it were cooler out, I so would have turned the heated seats on. But instead, I just allowed Louis to buckle me up and press a kiss to my blush covered cheek.

I really liked Louis and I knew that this was going to end badly for me. I was falling so fast and I was going to face plant so hard because I was not going to get caught.

Here's a helpful hint. If you fall hard, make sure that someone will be there to catch you, otherwise you will just get hurt. Its happened to me many times before and I knew that it was going to happen to me again with Louis.

Louis would never want me. I would say that I am just a normal girl and he is this huge mega star, but I would only be half right. Louis was a huge megastar, but I was so far from normal. I was about as abnormal as they come.

Louis wouldn't want to be with someone who easily slipped into a little space or depression or someone who had the talents of tripping over nothing and making a fool of themselves. Louis wouldn't want someone who wasn't skinny or pretty. Louis could have anyone in the world, so why in the world would he pick me?

"Babe." a voice called out. "You spaced out again. Are you okay?"

I hadn't even noticed that I spaced out. There's another flaw about me.

"Yeah. I'm good." I promised. "Just lost in thought."

Louis didn't seem to buy it but he didn't mention it. He kept his hand on my thigh as he spoke to Steve, who was in the front seat, about some concert details.

 

_**I hope that you guys liked the second part to this. This may have 5 more parts. Maybe more. Maybe less. It all depends on how much I write in each part and what I decide to do.** _

_**There may be some plot twists and drama in the future, so that will make things a bit longer if I do it.** _

_**My last final is on Tuesday so I might have more time to work on writing so I won't have to do it late at night when I'm supposed to be sleeping.** _

_**Anyways, please let me know how you feel about this chapter.** _

_**Also let me know of any mistakes or inaccuracies.** _

_**Please vote, comment, and share.** _

_**Follow me on Twitter for some info on my schedules, for hints on stories, to help make decisions on stories, and/or just to chat.** _

_**Love you all. :) <3** _

 


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 908  
> Date posted: May 25, 2017  
> Not edited

 

 

The trip to the arena where Louis was going to have his concert wasn't really long, it just took forever to get there. Louis rubbed my thigh in an almost protective way as he spoke with Steve. I didn't mind one bit. I really did love having Louis' hand on me like this.

"Remember what I said about the fans and the paparazzi." Louis reminded me. He really didn't have to because I really didn't want to have my face all over the world and be slaughtered by Louis' fans.

"I remember, Lou." I assured the older man. "Don't look at them. Keep my eyes on the ground and follow you."

"Good girl." The praise made my heart do all sorts of funny little jumps and flips and dances as a blush made it's way to my face, covering my cheeks nicely.

The sounds of screaming fans were pretty much the only things that were heard when the door was opened. Louis scooted out before he held a hand out for me, helping me out of the car. "It's okay, love." Louis seemed to have said, I wasn't one hundred percent sure with all of the loud screaming.

Louis didn't let go of my hand when I was out of the car. I kind of hid my face in his arm as he walked. I could feel Steve behind me. He had a hand on my arm in a gentle, non-Louis way. It was more of a touch of someone who just wanted to go in and not someone who wanted to keep me shielded and that was okay, I guess.

We made it in the building, but not without what seemed as thousands of photos of us being taken by what seemed like hundreds of people and what seemed like billions of questions from trillions of screaming mouths. Louis didn't answer any questions and I didn't even look up until we made it inside the building and Lou have me the "all clear".

"They are so loud." I shyly complained. I honestly would have most likely been one of those screaming fans if I hadn't met Louis like I did. I guess me being so little when we met was a good thing.

"They are." Louis sighed. "But you'll get used to it. Well, maybe. I mean. I kind of did. But you might if you want?" Louis was rambling and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Even Steve chuckled at Louis.

"I would like to get used to it." I told the man in between my little giggles, causing Louis to smile. "But I probably won't get the chance to." I honestly told Louis, who was now frowning.

No one wanted me for too long so why would Louis? And why would I out myself through so much ache for it to end? I felt safe around Louis but I knew that it wouldn't last. Louis was just being nice to me. That was it.

"Why wouldn't you?" Louis asked.

Before I got the chance to answer, Louis was called for by some big, tall man. "You're late!"

Louis sighed and pressed a short little kiss to my forehead before turning to the man. "Something important came up."

The man just rolled his eyes before glaring. "Late is late. And not only for your sound check." the man said as he ushered Louis to follow him. Louis did. And he led Harry along as well.

"It's not like she is on time." Louis told the man.

Harry tilted her head to the side as they walked. Who was she? And why did Louis say her name like he didn't like her or something?

"She was here before you!" the man said.

They made it to the dressing room and Louis stopped at the door, the man glaring at them. "Harry, this is Adam. Adam, this is Harry." Louis introduced us. I waved shyly at the man who sighed and greeted me as he uncrossed his arms. "And Harry, I want you to meet someone else. They are behind this door."

Louis was making it sound all mysterious on who these people are. It made me a bit excited and worried to meet them.

"Please don't get upset with me when you do." Louis said. "I don't want to see a frown on your pretty face ever again."

And I was blushing again, but I nodded my head and smiled. "I won't be upset. I promise. Not unless you're married or something." I assured the man.

Louis let out a nervous laugh as he looked up at the man, Adam.  
"I'll be out in a few. Get started without me?"

Adam let out another sigh before turning to me. "You can watch the dressing room or from the side of the show if she gets on your nerves too much."

Adam was nice to me. He even smiled at me when he said that.

"Thanks, Adam."

Adam nodded and I looked back at Louis. He was close to sweating bullets. He looked nervous.

"Please don't get upset." He said before he opened the door.

And wow. I didn't really think that she was still in his life. From what I have heard, she could be a right bitch. I have heard so many negative things about her. She's greedy. A fame hog. An attention whore. So why was she in Louis' dressing room?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait and for the shortness. Work has been so stressful.
> 
> I hope that you like this. Sorrynotsorry for the ending.
> 
> Any particular ideas on what you would like to have happen? Or any ideas on what is in store?
> 
> Please vote, comment, and share.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at:  
> leighannplas95
> 
> Also
> 
> Please keep those who have been affected by the terrorist attacks in your thoughts and prayers. I can't see how someone can be so cruel and I really hope that it stops. It makes me sick to see what some people have done.


End file.
